After We Met
by SooChan
Summary: Jimin hanya seorang gelandangan. Gelandangan kotor. Terduduk diam di depan sebuah toko roti, tidak, dia tidak lapar. Hanya saja, Min Yoongi terlalu sulit untuk tidak menarik perhatiannya. [Yoonmin. Yoongi/Jimin. Bts Fanfiction]


Udara dingin membelusuk bersama malam, gelegak dingin merabai seluruh tulang-tulang, menelisik di antara leher-leher tak terbungkus itu. Sementara satu persatu dari sudut yang paling jauh di ujung jalan sana, lampu-lampu toko mulai di padamkan, dan sudah tidak terdengarkan kembali suara-suara langkah kaki dari balik pintu-pintu yang tertutup rapat, atau dari arah jalanan yang telah disunyikan dingin malam.

Jimin duduk di depan sebuah toko, di sebuah bangku panjang, di jalanan yang setiap hari di laluinya.

Dan ia bukannya ingin mencuri dan bukan ingin sesuatu yang berada di balik toko roti itu. Bukan karena ia kelaparan atau karena ia ingin membuat masalah. Ia hanya menatap saja, entah mengapa ia bilang pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu harus.

Itu tengah malam, dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku.

Di sebelahnya, seekor kucing loreng tiga bergelung dan membulat di sebelahnya. Mereka sama-sama kedinginan dan Jimin tidak punya bulu-bulu sehangat kucing itu, karena baik baju maupun bulu manusianya hanya baju dan bulu manusia biasa.

Ketika Jimin hampir terlelap, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam toko di depannya. Suara itu berjalan mendekat, namun Jimin sendiri tidak bisa menahan kelopak matanya untuk tidak terjatuhkan dan tertutup rapat.

Namun ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya dikelubungi sesuatu, dan walaupun dinginnya cuaca tiadalah berkurang banyak, namun anak itu merasakan sedikit tenang. Dan lelap telah tergulung bersama seluruh rasa penasarannya, dan ia terhempaskan pada tidur tanpa mimpi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _After We Met_

 _©Soochan_

 _YoonMin. Yoongi. Jimin_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana harimu, Kitten?"

Kucing itu bergelung lagi, dan terdengar dengkuran halus, memberikan isyaratnya bahwa tiada waktu bagi Jimin untuk mengobrol di pagi buta bersama kucing mengantuk.

Keadaan masih sama sunyinya seperti tadi malam, ia tertidur di pinggir jalan di bangku bersama kucing jalanan. Gelandangan sekali. Dan memang benar, kalau bukan, Jimin tidak tahu harus menyebut dirinya sendiri itu apa. Orang miskin yang tidak punya uang rumah atau apa pun harta yang kau sebutkan kecuali pakaian dan muka yang manis? Itu kepanjangan. Jimin tidak suka yang panjang-panjang -?. Itu merepotkan.

Tapi selain matahari yang mulai terangkat naik, ada perbedaan lain yang melingkupi tubuhnya, yang mencoba menghangatkannya. Sebuah selimut merah muda, yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya hingga paha, dan alasan kenapa Jimin tidak mati membeku.

Tentu saja, gelandangan yang mati beku tidak akan dijual di museum sebagai patung dan dihargai masyarakat.

Dan walaupun wajahnya itu sudah cukup berseni, namun Jimin tahu, posisinya tidur semalam tidak akan mendukung. Jimin bahkan ingat ia mengigau mengenai Matt Damon. Dan tentu saja, ia ingat tentang dirinya dan seorang lelaki pucat bersuara berat seksi itu –yang mana Jimin yakin adalah orang yang memberikannya selimut itu tadi malam. Jika ia tidak ingat lebih baik ia kirimkan saja tubuhnya ke museum sebagai patung telanjang.

Tirai toko tiba-tiba tersibak, dan Jimin bisa melihat sosok pucat yang menyibaknya.

"Astaga tampan sekali..."

Kucing di sebelahnya bangun dan merenggangkan tubuh dan Jimin meraup kucing itu dalam dekapannya dan memaksanya untuk memandang arah yang sama dengan yang ditatapkan oleh peraduan mata Jimin.

"Untuk sarapan pagimu, Kitten, manusia tampan dari toko roti. Gila, dia harusnya jadi bintang iklan saja, lihat deh, lihat, dia pakai celemek sekarang. Dan Kitten! Lihat! Celemeknya jadi tampan."

Si kucing hanya mengeluarkan geraman aneh dari tenggorokannya dan ia mengeong pelan sembari menelengkan kepala ke arah Jimin.

"Iya, aku cowok, terus dia cowok, terus apa? Kau enggak suka majikanmu homoseksual?"

Kemudian geraman yang lainnya timbul dan Jimin terkekeh. Ia memusut pelan puncak kepala kucing itu dan ia melempar pandang pada jendela toko. Seluruh etalase sudah diisi dengan roti baru. Aroma-aroma gandum dan ragi menghentak sembari Jimin mengendus di udara kosong.

Ia tidak pernah terlalu malu melakukan hal semacam itu –dia benar-benar mengendus seperti seekor kucing, kalian harus lihat hidungnya. Toh dia sudah cukup terkenal di sekitar sana, dan beberapa orang mengenalnya, beberapa memberinya satu dua hari tinggal di rumah mereka.

Dan oh tentu saja, Jimin tahu siapa pemuda pucat itu. Rambutnya sehitam langit malam dan maniknya yang tajam itu mengikat dalam sebuah jerat yang Jimin tidak bisa bilang apa artinya. Namanya Min Yoongi. Dan Jimin akan menyerahkan apa pun untuk membuat namanya menjadi Min Jimin.

Tapi yang tertinggal dari dirinya cuman baju dan tas ranselnya yang isinya hanya baju-baju usang lainnya. Kalau Jimin berikan bajunya, dia bukan hanya gelandangan kotor. Dia gelandangan kotor telanjang yang sudah tidak waras.

"Tentu saja aku cuman gelandangan kotor, apa dia suka sama gelandangan kotor sepertiku, Kitten?"

Kucingnya mengeong dan bergelung di pangkuannya, Jimin terkekeh lagi dan mengeong balik sebagai balasan. Entah ia sudah mencapai batas kewarasannya karena terlalu lama tinggal di jalanan, atau Jimin memang gila dari dulu.

"Satu-satunya cara ya membuat dirimu tidak kotor dong."

Jimin tertegun, astaga, suara kucingnya seksi sekali, berat dan serak, menggelitik sekitar telinganya dan itu membuatnya meremang untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, Jimin jadi ingin mendesah ba–lupakan, demi apa pun, lupakan saja.

"Kau bilang apa Kitten?" Jimin mendengar Kucing mendengkurkan sebuah geraman halus menggemaskan, tidak berat dan tidak seksi sama sekali.

"Kubilang, satu-satunya cara adalah membuat dirimu tidak terlihat kotor lagi."

Suara itu bukan berasal dari kucingnya –astaga, tentu saja. Seorang pemuda pucat berdiri di depan toko roti yang pintunya terbuka sehingga udara menghanyutkan aroma ragi dan gandum semakin jelas, coklat, karamel, krim, ceri.

Jimin tertegun beberapa saat sebelum ia mengeluarkan reaksi berlebihan dengan menganga dan menahan jeritannya untuk tidak keluar dengan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "OMIGOT."

"Yes, yes, oh my god, mau masuk tidak?"

Ia menatap kucingnya dan tangannya dan kemudian menampar pipinya keras-keras dan ia menjerit kesakitan sampai berdiri. Dua detik berikutnya, ia terdiam sambil memegangi pipi kanannya, dan tersenyum malu-malu –setelah ketidaktahumaluannya tadi.

Min Yoongi, sosok itu, ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Kemudian menunjuk ruangan belakangnya dengan matanya. "Kau bisa tinggal di sini juga kalau mau, untuk beberapa hari, selama orang tuaku mencari bahan-bahan di pusat."

"Omigot," Jimin memegangi pipinya, desisannya tidak terdengarkan Yoongi namun Jimin yakin Yoongi bisa menatap wajahnya yang konyol itu, yang ditutupi debu dan jelaga dan sebagainya yang Jimin juga tidak mengerti dari mana asalnya. Ia menatap kucing yang berjalan mengelilingi kakinya, dan ia menyipitkan mata, seolah ia sedang berusaha bertukarkan kata dengan makhluk berbulu itu.

"Kitten bilang ya."

"Hm," Yoongi mengangkat alis, kemudian menatap kucing loreng tiga yang sekarang sedang menatap balik Yoongi seolah sedang mengintimidasi pria itu. Yoongi tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Jimin masuk, "kau mau tetap di situ saja?"

"Tidak, oh, tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Masuklah dan kita bersihkan dirimu."

Jimin menarik napasnya dengan dramatis. _Kita?_

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berendam di bak besar, masih memakai celana tentu saja, sementara Yoongi menggosok punggungnya. Dia sudah bilang dia bisa mandi sendiri, tapi Yoongi bilang Jimin tidak akan mandi dengan bersih, apalagi bagian punggungnya teramat kotor begitu.

"Kau benar-benar kotor, Jimin-ssi."

"Maaf, aku sudah lama tidak punya kamar mandi sendiri."

Yoongi menoleh ke samping untuk menatap Jimin yang berusaha membasuh bagian depan tubuhnya. Yoongi tersenyum saja dan meneruskan menggosok. "Berapa lama kau di jalanan."

"Kurasa sebelum tokomu buka, sejak kecil," Jimin menyentakkan badannya dan menengadah untuk mengingat-ingat, tentulah itu mengagetkan si penggosok di belakangnya. Namun tak terdengarkan suatu kata apa pun yang tercelos dari bilik mulut Min Yoongi, ia menggosok lagi saja.

"Kau punya orang tua?"

"Punya, entah di mana, kami berpisah di pusat, waktu itu aku belum jadi gelandangan."

"Terus bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini, kau bilang kau dari pusat?"

"Entahlah, waktu itu aku masih kecil, jadi aku ikut sembarang orang, naik pick up, naik truk, naik motor, naik gerobak, dan akhirnya benar-benar jalan kaki sampai sini."

"Tidak ingin meneruskan perjalananmu lagi?"

"Mau sih, tapi ..." Jimin melirik ke belakang, dan ia menangkap manik Min Yoongi yang kali itu menatapnya dengan sebelah senyum terangkat dan ia menyeletukkan sebuah kata yang tiadalah ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu, "kamu ganteng banget."

"Oh my god sekali kan?" Yoongi tertawa, tawa yang tidak hangat dan tidak renyah, hanya sekedar tawa saja seolah Yoongi memaksakannya. "Kau sepertinya suka sekali duduk di depan tokoku."

"Bau raginya manis," bohong Jimin, tentu saja karena pria tampan ini yang menjadi pemilik tokonya.

"Nanti aku berikan roti untukmu."

"Boleh?"

"Setelah menyuruhmu masuk dan menggosok punggungmu seperti ini? Ya bolehlah."

Jimin menyentak lagi dan menggepalkan tangannya dan berkata 'yes' dua kali dengan suara pelan tubuh yang tidak bisa diam. Yoongi kecipratan air mandinya dan tanpa sadar memukul anak itu dengan penggosok di tangannya. "Mandimu masih dua jam lagi, kau tidak boleh keluar sampai benar-benar bersih."

Bayangkan berduaan dengan pemuda pucat tampan yang sedang menggosok punggungnya. Dua jam? Ya ampun, Jimin akan berikan sisa hidupnya untuk digosok punggungnya kalau perlu.

Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dan Yoongi memberikan sweeter dan celana panjang. Dan baru kali itu Jimin diberikan baju yang lebih bersih dari tubuhnya, belakangan ia tidak pernah ke laundry. Ia cuman sempat cuci baju kalau sedang menumpang, dan dapat baju itu wow sekali.

"Ya ampun."

"Hah, apa-apa?" Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi mendekatinya lagi dan mendorong Jimin balik ke kamar mandi.

"Wajahmu belum kau bersihkan, tolol, kau daritadi ngapain saja?"

Jimin tersenyum jenaka, buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi setelah kepikunannya itu. Kalau ditanya kenapa ya tentu saja karena memikirkan Yoongi, dan toko roti itu, dan dia yang akan tinggal berduaan dengan Yoongi. Cukup banyak berita bagus, ada berita bagus lainnya? Astaga, mungkin besok mereka bakal menikah.

"Sudah selesai?"

Jimin mengangguk. Ia sudah memakai pakaiannya, ia sudah cuci muka –dia menggaruk mukanya, nodanya benar-benar menempel. Ia sudah wangi, dan ia senang sekali. Tinggal rambutnya saja yang berantakan. "Bajunya besar, ini pasti baju ayahmu kan?"

Yoongi tidak mengangguk, ataupun menggeleng, ia hanya menatap saja. Tidak ada suara yang tersulut keluar sampai Jimin berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum menunggu jawaban balik dari si pucat.

"Oh, ya, benar, itu baju ayahku waktu masih muda, jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan kalau saja dia marah bajunya hilang atau apa."

Jimin mengangguk kuat. Dia terlalu senang karena merasa sangat bersih.

"Wah, kau anak tunggal ya?" Jimin menatap ke sekitar, ia sudah berada di ruangan di balik toko roti, mengikuti arah Min Yoongi berjalan dan menatapi sekitar seperti tengah menghadapi rumah alien atau istana presiden atau dorm Bangtan, tidak tahu Bangtan? Mati saja sana.

"Hm, aku cukup kesepian kalau saja orang tuaku pergi keluar kota."

"Makanya kau ajak aku, kenapa tidak panggil temanmu untuk menginap?"

"Soalnya aku tidak punya banyak teman, aku habiskan sebagian besar waktuku untuk memanggang."

"Wih, keren, koki muda tampan," Jimin terkekeh, dan ia mendengar kekehan Min Yoongi juga yang Jimin tahu pasti bahwa pemuda itu tidak benar-benar tertawa, karena tawanya hanya terdengar sebentar sekali. Min Yoongi pasti jarang tertawa.

"Ini kamarmu."

Jimin menilik dari balik punggung Yoongi, sebuah ruangan yang hampir sepenuhnya kosong, kecuali sebuah tempat tidur dan lampu dan meja nakas.

"Tidak apa kan kau tidur di sini?"

"Tentu saja, Bos! Ini ruangan terbaikku."

Yoongi tersenyum lagi, memberikan beberapa pakaian lainnya. "Ehm, kau pakai ini saja besok-besok. Kalau kau mau istirahat di kamar dulu silahkan, tapi setelah itu kau bisa bantu aku menjaga toko?"

"Tentu saja Bos!"

"Panggil aku hyung saja, berapa umurmu?"

"Enggak tahu, tapi kayaknya tinggi kita sama, pasti seumuran."

Yoongi menggeleng, menepuk pelan pipi Jimin dan terkekeh kecil. Kali itu sebuah kekehan yang benar-benar renyah, tidak terpaksa dan tidak berakhir begitu saja. Jimin tertegun mendengarnya. Dan ia masih merasakan tangan dingin Min Yoongi menyentuh pipinya. Sehingga tanpa disadarinya ia memusutkan pipinya di sana –kalian tahu kan, yang biasa kucing lakukan?

"Well," Yoongi mengangkat alis, ia menatap tingkah laku Jimin dan kerutan alisnya makin bertambah. Ia biarkan kejadian itu berlangsung beberapa detik berikutnya sebelum akhirnya Jimin tersadar dan menarik diri.

"Maaf, kebiasaan."

"Enggak apa, aku senang punya kucing."

"Eh, apa?"

"Eh, enggak, enggak apa-apa."

"Enggak, tadi kau bilang sesuatu."

"Enggak aku enggak bilang apa-apa."

"Aku dengar kau bilang sesuatu lho, Bos."

"Panggil aku hyung."

"Tinggi kita kan sama."

"Panggil aku hyung."

"Tapi tinggi kita sama!"

"Panggil hyung."

"Tapi-"

"Panggil hyung."

"Hyung."

"Good boy, sini-sini, bantu aku jaga toko."

Jimin menelengkan kepala. Tapi dia belum sisiran, rambutnya juga masih basah. Apa mereka enggak punya sejenis herdrayer, atau apa pun itu namanya –maafkan Jimin dan ketidaktahuannya akan bahasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu dingin sekali, bahkan setelah Jimin diberikan sebuah mantel, dia masih kedinginan. Toko masih buka sampai jam sepuluh dan pintu toko masih sering terbuka, mendentangkan sebuah helu bell masuk dan Jimin siap melayani, walaupun dia sering salah. Tapi Jimin belajar. Jimin kan tidak bodoh.

Itu malam kelima dan kedua orang tua Yoongi belum datang. Atau jangan-jangan Yoongi tidak punya orang tua? Ia adalah utusan dari sekumpulan makhluk albino tampan yang ingin menguasai bumi.

Baiklah, Jimin berlebihan, dan itu tidak bagus sama sekali untuk kesehatannya. Mengkhayal terlalu jauh bisa berakibat fatal pada mental, dan lihat apa yang terjadi pada Jimin sekarang.

Ketika toko tutup, Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi duduk sendirian di depan televisi di ruang tengah, jadi ia menghampiri dan pelan-pelan duduk di sebelahnya. "Acara apa itu?"

"Reality show bodoh."

"Kalau bodoh kenapa kau tonton?"

"Karena bosan, kecuali kalau kau ingin aku menyetel dvdku dengan film horor."

"Wih, film horor ya, keren, keren!"

Yoongi mengerling, mengangkat sebelah matanya dan tersenyum. "Yakin?"

Jimin mengerjap. Saat itu wajah Yoongi mendekat, dan itu jelas sekali. Senyuman miring dan sebelah alis yang terangkat, mata sayu yang kelelahan. Jimin bahkan bisa merasakan helau napas pemuda itu menyentuh ujung hidungnya dan itu benar-benar membuatnya bungkam.

Jimin tahu Yoongi hanya ingin mengerjainya, menakut-nakutinya dengan wajah begitu. Tapi hasilnya tidak begitu bagus karena dentum jantungnya menyentak gila-gilaan. Ia tidak main-main saat bilang ia menyukai Min Yoongi. Dalam keadaan yang teramat dekat begini ...

"Hyu-Hyung, aku, aku enggak bisa napas ya ampun, wajahmu," Jimin mundur dan mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke belakang sampai pemuda itu menubruk sandaran sofa. Jimin memegangi dadanya dan ia merasakan wajahnya panas, mendidih dan rasanya ia mau menangis.

"Takut?"

"Eh, enggak, bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu kita tonton film horornya."

"Oh ya-ya, film horor, film horor, ya ampun aku pengen nonton film horor banget."

Jimin gelagapan, ia merasakan jantungnya akan termuntahkan keluar dari mulutnya, dan itu tidak bagus, dia bisa mati kalau begitu.

"Kau mau kubuatkan coklat panas sekalian?"

Jimin baru akan menjawab ketika Yoongi meninggalkannya pergi, seolah pertanyaan itu dia jawab sendiri. Sementara tapak langkah Yoongi menghilang dari pendengaran Jimin, laki-laki mengipasi wajahnya. Dalam benaknya yang membuncah hebat, sekilas bayangan wajah Yoongi yang begitu dekat menghantam pikirannya, dan itu makin membuatnya tidak waras.

Kucingnya datang sambil melompat-lompat, duduk di pangkuan Jimin dan bergelung di sana. Jimin memusut bulu-bulu si kucing tapi itu tidak membantu, Jimin sama sekali tidak merasa tenang dan itu gawat. Bisa-bisa Jimin dikira tidak waras sungguhan.

"Kitten bagaimana ini?"

Matanya melirik sekitar dengan liar, dan ia menemukan tumpukan bantal sofa di sebelahnya jadi ia mengambil satu, menumpukkannya di depan wajah dan memekik lama sekali sampai kaki-kakinya juga menghentak kecil.

"Ehm, Jimin?"

"Hah?"

Jimin makin terlonjak, ia melemparkan bantalnya asal dan duduk senormal mungkin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik. Ya, aku cuman enggak sabar sama film horornya."

"Kalau kau enggak suka horor kau enggak usah maksa. Aku punya beberapa war movie yang bagus."

"Enggak, aku suka horor kok."

"Baiklah."

Jimin duduk dan menunggu Yoongi memutar dvdnya. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, saluran tv itu beralih menjadi gelap, pelan-pelan, kemudian terdengar musik mengalun. Jimin menatap sekitarnya, dan Yoongi mulai mematikan lampu.

"Kenapa kau mematikan lampu?"

"Karena ini film horor."

Dia duduk lagi dan terlihat lebih bersemangat. Bahkan mungkin lebih bersemangat ketimbang menjaga toko roti. Ketika sound efect membuat denteman berlebihan pada lagu pembuka, Jimin menjerit dan memeluk asal bantal di sebelahnya.

"Jimin, ini masih dua menit pertama."

"Siapa iblis yang membuat musik mengerikan itu?"

"Musiknya enak kok, katamu kau suka horor?"

"Aku enggak suka horor yang seperti ini, terakhir kali aku nonton film horor itu waktu aku kelas dua sd."

"Film apa itu?"

"Manster hause."

Yoongi menatap Jimin, ketika anak itu mulai membuka matanya dan sudah mulai menjauhkan bantalnya. Yoongi terkekeh. Ia menepukkan tangannya di puncak kepala Jimin dan mulai mengambil sebuah posisi nyaman. "Kau tonton saja."

Jimin bersemu, dan ia yakin pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Dan Jimin tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya karena ia yakin gelap keadaan sekitarnya menyamarkan, dan itu benar.

"Bisa kau lakukan lagi, Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi. Itu membuatku nyaman."

Yoongi memusut puncak kepala Jimin pelan-pelan sembari terheran-heran. Cahaya televisi menerpa wajah keduanya, wajah Yoongi dan Jimin. Dan Jimin dapat melihat seburat merah tipis di sisi-sisi wajah sosok yang ia panggil hyung itu.

Seseorang menjerit dari televisi.

Tapi mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu lama sekali. Sampai Jimin tidak sadar ia sudah memejamkan mata dan tangan Yoongi sudah jatuh ke pipinya, memusut pelan pipi itu dan Jimin suka sekali.

Seseorang menjerit lagi, di televisi darah bertebaran, namun tidak akan ada yang semerah kedua pipi Jimin.

"Aku tidak heran tidak ada orang kota yang mengenalmu sebagai Jimin si gelandangan semenjak kau menjaga toko."

Jimin membuka mata, mendapati wajah Yoongi yang terlihat temaram ditumpahi cahaya tv, dan ia tidak ingin menyelanya bicara karena bibir itu bergerak lagi dan Jimin terhipnotis, seolah ia hanya ingin mendengarkan dan mengangguk saja.

"Wajahmu berbeda sekali kalau dibersihkan."

Si pucat tertawa, ia memajukan tubuhnya agar wajahnya bisa semakin dekat dengan Jimin. Dan Jimin bisa merasakan aroma Min Yoongi yang teramat dekat. Mata yang menatap dan menyipit meneliti wajahnya yang bersemu. Tubuh pucat itu terus maju, dan Jimin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjauh, detak jantungnya sedang tidak baik.

Tepat ketika hidung mereka hampir bertemu, Jimin terbatuk dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, hampir jatuh ke belakang dan Yoongi menangkupnya dengan satu lengannya, tangan kirinya masih berada di pipi Jimin.

" _I am coming for your soul, ahahahaha ... die and we will meet again. In hell."_

"Kau seperti malaikat," Yoongi menarik wajah Jimin mendekat dan mereka kehilangan jarak, Jimin memejamkan matanya, merasakan manis menelusup dalam rongga mulutnya dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membalas.

Ciuman itu terasa seperti ragi, seperti gandum yang biasa Yoongi panggang di dapur. Terasa renyah dan dan manis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mengerti fashion."

Jimin cemberut. Ia menatap bajunya, kemeja oranye dan celana coklat muda, kaus merah dan sebuah topi hitam. Tentu saja Jimin tidak tahu fashion, apa itu fashion? Jimin tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya.

"Itu terlalu mencolok, wajahmu cocok yang ini," Yoongi berjalan ke lemari yang lain, kemudian membongkarnya, memberikan sebuah sweater paws merah muda lembut dan sebuah jeans. "Lihat, jemari lucu sekali kalau pakai itu."

"Bagus kalau begitu aku bisa sembunyikan tanganku sekalian."

"Apa kau baru saja mengumpat Jimin?"

"Tidak, Hyung, aku cuman keceplosan, ya ampun, kau sensitif sekali."

Yoongi menggeleng, ia mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambut pria di depannya. "Kau lebih manis kalau begini. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi Park Jimin gelandangan kotor, kau sudah sangat menawan."

"Aku sudah menawan sebelumnya, dengan caraku sendiri."

Yoongi terkekeh dan mengerling pada Jimin sebelum ia melangkah dan menarik tangan itu untuk membawa si pipi berisi keluar dari kamar. Kalau kalian penasaran kamar siapa yang baru mereka huru harai, itu kamar orang tua Yoongi.

Jimin sudah akan bersiap untuk menjaga toko ketika Yoongi mengajaknya keluar, kemudian mendorongnya untuk duduk di bangku di depan Min's Bakery. Jimin tertegun dan ia baru sadar Yoongi berpakaian rapih sekali hari itu.

"Ada ap-"

"Jimin?"

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal menyuruhmu masuk ke toko dan menyuruhmu menginap."

"Eumm ..."

Yoongi menyentuh pipi itu dan tersenyum hangat. "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Kuharap aku tidak salah melakukannya."

"Hyung ... apa ini ..."

"Jimin?"

"Kau boleh memanggil Yoongi sekarang."

"Ya, Yoongi?"

" _With all my hearth, Jimin, will you marry me?_ "

"Aku enggak ngerti Hyung, tapi apa barusan kau melamarku?"

Yoongi terkekeh dan ia mengambil tangan Jimin, tersenyu sebentar sebelum menyematkan sebuah cincin di jarinya. Detik itu juga, Jimin menjerit tanpa suara, ia menunjuk cincinnya dan menatap Yoongi tidak percaya.

"Baiklah kau berlebihan."

"Hyung, ini sungguhan?"

"Panggil aku Yoongi."

"Yoongi."

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku yakin jawabanku sudah jelas."

"Jawab saja."

"Ya, tentu saja ya!"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa itu belum jelas juga!?"

"Jawab saja."

"Ya, Min Yoongi aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, Jimin, aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _To ; Min Eomma_

 _Bu, aku tahu ini mendadak sekali. Tapi aku baru saja melamar seseorang. Dia seperti kucing, Bu. Imut sekali. Kau akan suka. Aku harap kau tidak menamparku habis ini, karena ibu juga akan gemas. Dan maaf, aku terlambat mengirimi Hoseok pesan untuk menjemput kalian di pusat kota, aku lupa. Kalian tidak perlu cepat-cepat pulang, kami menjaga toko dengan baik. Jaga kesehatanmu!_

.

.

.

.

 _END_

.

.

.

.

.

Semoga puasa kalian lancar!

See u!


End file.
